Jeremy and Bonnie
Known as Beremy or Jonnie. J/eremy and B/onnie. The relationship between and started in Masquerade when suddenly Bonnie realized that Jeremy is cute. Before Season Two they had no interaction or barely any at all, but now since Jeremy is involved in the supernatural occurrences in Mystic Falls, they will see each other more often. They have became a lot closer in season 2. Season 2 Jeremy and Bonnie went to the Salvatore Boarding House to help out and , and helped with the plan to attempt to kill Katherine. They stayed together during the night because of their plan, but got along and seemed to develope feelings for one another. Later, they met Luka, a new student and a warlock. They went on a date like thing and played pool, but got interupted by Luka. Jeremy recklessly tried to get the moonstone from Katherine, but she attacked him. This prompted Bonnie to break the seal on the tomb so Stefan could get in and get out, but she wasn't strong enough and passed out. She and Jeremy were at odds over this, and he attempted to kiss her, only to be rejected. Quotes Jeremy: Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting? Bonnie: No! (Jeremy looks hurt) I mean no thank you. -- Masquerade : Bonnie: Why did you have to get involved? Jeremy: '''Because I didn't want you to get hurt. '''Bonnie: Jeremy... You can't feel that way about me. Jeremy: 'No. ''(shaking his head) '''Bonnie: What? Jeremy: Don't act like this is one-sided, like I'm some kid who has a crush on his sister's friend. You could have died today. Bonnie: And you almost did. Jeremy: That was a chance I was willing to take. -- The Sacrifice : Jeremy: Here, drink this (handing Bonnie a glass of water). Bonnie: '''Thanks. '''Jeremy: What happened? You scared the hell out of me. Bonnie: It's nothing. Jeremy: It wasn't nothing, Bonnie. Bonnie: I've been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down. Jeremy: '''When I'm worn down, I take a nap, you were unconscious. '''Bonnie: '''Witchcraft has its limits. If I push to hard, it pushes back. '''Jeremy: How do you know all this? Bonnie: It's all in here (looking at the grimoire). It's like a reminder that I'm not invincible... Please don't... don't tell anyone. Jeremy: '''Why not? '''Bonnie: '''Because it's a weakness and I don't want certain people to know that. '''Jeremy: '''Certain people, you mean Damon. '''Bonnie: I mean anyone that can hurt me. Jeremy: '''I won't tell anyone ok, I promise. '''Bonnie: It's hard, you know; my Gram's is gone and my Dad, he doesn't want to know about what I am. He hasn't since my Mom left. I'm all alone in this. Jeremy: That's how I feel a lot of the time... alone. : -- Rose (episode) : : Bonnie: Go ahead, almost done (pouring the ash onto the table). Jeremy: What are you doing? Bonnie: Ssshhhh. Jeremy: Hey, your not strong enough. Bonnie: I'll be fine. Jeremy: '''You could get hurt. '''Bonnie: And Elena could die. I'll be fine...promise. I promise. -- The Sacrifice : Gallery : K3grxal4.jpg|Wallpaper Characterso.jpg|Wallpaper Bonnie-Jeremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-17426875-1280-720.jpg|Wallpaper The-sacrifice-jeremy-gilbert-17498948-100-100.jpg|Going in for the kiss Vampire-diaries-jeremy-bonnie.jpg|Hello, what do we have here then? -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531290-100-100.jpg|"I'll be fine" -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531288-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17531282-100-100.jpg|Kiss -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372364-100-100.jpg|On the bed -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372363-100-100.jpg -Jer-jeremy-gilbert-17372362-100-100.jpg|Made 4 each other! 589px-Jer bon elena.jpg|The begining of the romance 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981625-637-353.jpg|Bonnie on the bed!!! 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981626-639-357.jpg|Watching Bonnie sleeping 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987303-635-353.jpg 02x08-Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987309-635-349.jpg -3-bonnie-and-jeremy-16306816-600-473.jpg|Fanart 6VD207c_0250b.jpg 460px-Katerina.jpg|Playing pool 469px-Katerina11.jpg|On the Date 470px-Katerina10.jpg|Bye Bye LUKA!! 487px-Katerina12.jpg|Jealous much? 589px-Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png 760px-Mas026.jpg 800px-Mas029.jpg Beremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-16972526-400-218.jpg Bon-Jer-2-2x09-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679335-600-348.jpg Bon-Jer-2x07-prettyness-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679356-500-500.jpg Bonnie-Jeremy-bonnie-and-jeremy-16679249-500-394.jpg Bonnie-Jeremy-jeremy-gilbert-16881987-483-292.jpg|Alone In-The-Clouds-Pt-2-bonnie-and-jeremy-16705761-621-463.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x07-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16991975-1276-717.jpg|"Do you want a ride home?" Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988312-1275-717.jpg|Helping Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988313-1275-717.jpg|Picking up the books Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988315-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988316-1275-717.jpg|Jeremy Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988328-1275-717.jpg|Bonnie Smile Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988367-1275-717.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-02x09-Katerina-screencaps-jeremy-and-bonnie-16988373-1275-717.jpg|Go away LUKA! Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17131606-100-100.jpg Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423626-100-100.jpg|KISS Jeremy-and-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-17423627-100-100.jpg|Holding you Jeremy-Bonnie-jeremy-and-bonnie-16987669-100-100.jpg Normal_banner-001.png|Jonnie/ Beremy banner Bonnie-Jeremy-2x10-jeremy-and-bonnie-17462075-400-226.gif Jeremy-Bonnie-3-jeremy-and-bonnie-17095194-500-282.gif Mas023.jpg 569px-Bonnie_and_Jeremy.jpg notanymore1024u.png|Wallpaper bonnie_and_jeremy_by_inuyashagirl82-d2zwzbn.jpg BonJer-Prettyness-2x08-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981787-500-500.jpg BonJer-Prettyness-2x09-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981757-655-667.jpg Bonnie-and-Jeremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-17766857-100-100.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418922-1280-720.jpg|Bonnie don't cry, he loves YOU -Rose-Screencaps-2x08-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16776844-1280-720.jpg|Bonnie? The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418316-1280-720.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17417917-1280-720.jpg|Hello The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418555-1280-720.jpg|Beremy SMILE! The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418715-1280-720.jpg|Beremy FIGHT! No Bon-Jer-I-m-all-alone-in-this-jeremy-and-bonnie-16990521-500-432.jpg|Beremy ALONE BJ-jeremy-and-bonnie-17017118-500-500.jpg Beremy-jeremy-and-bonnie-16980787-1220-1004.jpg|Fanart BJ-jeremy-and-bonnie-17017122-500-500.jpg|'Cute' together BonBon-JerBear-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981763-500-484.jpg BonJer-FanFiccish-Thing-jeremy-and-bonnie-16980726-1204-1012.jpg BonJer-Foreshadowing-P-jeremy-and-bonnie-16981132-600-686.jpg|Steven talks about Jeremy season 2 : : Category:Relationships Category:Protagonists